Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for contactless detection of glass sheets in movement, with a reflective photoelectric barrier, in installations of the glass industry, and in particular in installations for production of bent and/or tempered glazings, which is operational even in hot zones and/or in disturbed atmosphere.